


The one thing she wants

by asterCrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asexual Character, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/F, just sad, not actually explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterCrash/pseuds/asterCrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah doesn't know how to talk to her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one thing she wants

It’s sort of become your routine now. She’ll make noises and bump up against you and rub you places like she’s some kind of meowbeast instead of just asking for what she wants. She only ever wants the one thing from you. Other times she won’t prod you, she’ll just go on at length about her many, many conquests and exactly what they liked and how highly they spoke of her. If you have to hear one more time exactly how Latula or Porrim or Cronus(bluh) enjoyed her fucking them you might have to gag her. God, she’d probably be into that as well. It’s not hard to make her leave you alone for a little while, but some mornings no amount of “I have a pan-ache” is enough to stop her from giving you the baby barkbeast eyes. You don’t want to tell her no all the time, you want to make her happy. You just wish she wanted stuff from you that wasn’t this.

She reaches down to rub at your crotch through your pants, as if it were a magic lamp with an evil genie waiting to come out. She’s too close to push away so you just have to put up with it as she nibbles at your throat and keeps up with her incessant petting of your lower half. You moan for her and lean back your head, because after a certain point going along with it is the fastest way for it to be over. If you didn’t perform the vocals for her like you always do she’d probably freak out that she was losing her magic touch and you’d have to suffer her trying twice as hard, all the while telling you constantly how so-and-so loved it when she did this. 

You never talk to her about it. What would you even say? That ego of hers might rival the size of any behemoth leaving you ever saw dragged in for twelfth perigrees, but it’s about as fragile as a fenestrated pane. If she heard that nothing she’s ever done has turned you on you’re not sure how she’d react. You’re not sure what she might do. Would she freak out about her own abilities and start worrying that her other partners had lied to her as well? Or would she just get mad at you, call you broken, tell you all the things you try not to tell yourself whenever you curl up next to her in the daytime? Would she tell you that you don’t deserve her, that her talents are wasted on you? Would she try to force you to like it?

She unbuttons your jeans and slides her hand inside your underwear. You don’t stop her.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended this to have a happy ending but then I remembered I'm a bad person who likes to make her audience cry.


End file.
